mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Recovering
Recovering, also refered as Recovery, is a common technique used to reach the stage after being knocked off. The most normal recovery move is the Up Special Move, which gives a vertical recovery (and for some characters, a horizontal recovery as well). However, several characters possess the ability to perform a horizontal recovery through the use of the Side Special Move. Some characters also have a tether recovery, allowing them to grab the stage's edge from a limited distance. Most recoveries will leave the character helpless after being performed, although some, such as Sonic's Spring Jump, can link into other attacks. List of recovery moves This information is based on the current demo: Ichigo Ichigo can use Shunpō for good horizontal recovery, but if he misses the ledge, he will be in a helpless state. This move is good to counterattack an oponent. For longer distances, it is better to use Rising Sword Blade for more horizontal and some vertical recovery. Kirby Kirby's main recovery is his five midair jumps. Final Cutter can be used for good vertical movement but if you miss the ledge, you will fall downwards and have no chance of recovering. Link Link's primary recovery move is Spin Attack. Link's bomb, if it explodes while he is holding it, can give him back his Spin Attack recovery. Link also has a tether recovery. Lloyd Lloyd doesn't have a special recovery move, other than his midair jump and Tiger Blade, which no longer gives a good vertical recovery. He can use his Side Special Move, Sonic Thrust, to get a decent horizontal recovery, But it's long ending lag decreases the usefulness in it. Mario Mario has many recovery moves. He can use the Cape repeatedly for slight horizontal recovery. Star Spin slows his descend and can freely move around while in midair which makes it easier to recover. The Super Jump Punch can be used for decent vertical and horizontal recovery, but will leave him helpless. Prior to the Cape's implement, Mario could use as his Side Special Move, the water-cannon F.L.U.D.D., which gave him excellent horizontal recovery and didn't leave him helpless, so he could use it again. Mega Man Mega Man can use the Protoshield for slight horizontal recovery, but its lagginess, when combined with Mega Man's fast falling speed, lowers its usefulness in recovering. The only real recovery he has is Beat Call, which gives good vertical and horizontal recovery, although if he is attacked while performing this move, he will be unable to perform it again, which leaves him helpless. Naruto Naruto doesn't have a special recovery move, other than his midair jump and Rising Kunai Slash, which gives a good vertical recovery. This applies to his Final Form as well. However, it has longer distance. Sonic Sonic has been regarded as the character with the best recovery moves in the game. His Spring Jump gives him a great vertical recovery, and if it is controlled well, it can also give him considerable horizontal recovery.The Spring Jump move has a unique glitch. If you use Sonic's up, forward, back or neutral aerial before he reaches the height of the Spring Jump, the move can be used again, giving Sonic an infinite recovery. This glitch was removed in version 0.6 of the demo. Homing Attack can be used in recovery to counterattack edge-guarders. Light Dash gives him a decent horizontal movement when uncharged and good horizontal movement if fully charged. Spin Charge can be used for slight horizontal movement, but you must get him out of his spinning state by pressing the special attack button, or he will fall down fast. Sora Sora poses the ability for gliding, which is a technique that gives him a very good horizontal recovery, as well as allowing him to perform an uppercut at the beginning of the move. Sora can either glide by holding down the jump button, but he should be careful as gliding upwards for too long may cause him to cancel the glide and subsequently fall while being helpless. By using his Up Special Move, which is called Glide, Sora can glide twice, but only if he started gliding by jumping, then using his Up Special. Another disadvantage in that when Sora is gliding, he can not turn around or change direction, other than up or down. His f-air also slows his descent and moves him forward. Goku Goku's recovery is the Instant Transmission Kick. Press an arrow key while doing this and you will warp over to that side. Like many other up special moves, if the left or right direction is not chosen, Goku will automatically warp directly upwards. Something very dangerous to do: Since this move does not make the user helpless after using it, if you have used the Instant Transmission Kick, turn into Kaio-Ken Goku and use Instant Transmission Kick again. Then, switch characters and repeat. Continue doing this until you reach the ledge. Black Mage Black Mage has undoubtely one of the best recoveries in the game (possibly 2nd best, losing only to Tails). Black Mage's recovery is so great because of its extremely long range, it even gives Black Mage to recovery from the KO range. Despite his poor air speed, its a great recovery move. Haste also works, but it has to connect to the edgguarding opponent for it to work. All are great recovery options, but at the same time, very predictable. Extenal link *Recovering at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Techniques Category:Terms